


loop.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Kudos: 1





	loop.

ive gotten used to this, honestly. 

cartman and kyle fight, stan stays silent; butting in only to agree with kyle, & i die.

i die, its a pattern. well, not really, i die randomly. but i always wake up & i wonder how or why. 

why was i cursed to always live? 

nothing makes sense in south park, but ive gotten used to it.


End file.
